a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trash containers, and more particularly, a coupling apparatus for releasably connecting trash containers with a fixed object, such as a wall or cabinet.
b. Background Art
Trash containers are well known in the art. Many trash containers are adapted for use in a household or office environment for temporary storage of waste and garbage. Based on a regularly scheduled janitorial service or once such a trash container is full, the trash container is typically emptied and its contents transported to a dump or other similar facility. Because these containers are adapted for use in a household or office environment, they are typically configured to hold a relatively small volume of garbage. Many such trash containers are configured with a body having a bottom side adapted to be supported on a floor or a ground surface. Sides extending upward from the bottom to an open top define a volume of space to hold refuse and garbage deposited therein. Because these trash containers typically have a relatively high center of gravity, a relatively small tipping force applied to a side of the trash container can cause the trash container to be tipped onto a side.
Tipping forces applied to a trash container can come from any number of sources. For example, an animal interested in eating garbage placed in a trash container can sometimes tip a trash container onto its side in order to gain access to the garbage contained therein. Household pets, such as dogs, are notorious for this sort of behavior. In another example, a curious toddler may tip the container onto its side. In yet another scenario, a pedestrian inadvertently bumping into the trash container can cause the container to tip onto its side. Sometimes, trash containers set in an outdoor environment can be tipped over due to wind forces. Once a trash container is tipped onto its side, some garbage contained therein may spill from the open top and onto the floor, creating an unwanted mess. Further, the open top can provide easy access for an animal or toddler to the remaining garbage inside container. Sometimes the trash container is placed near or against a wall to remove it from general traffic areas and to provide some additional stability to prevent tipping. However, placing a trash container near or against a wall is often not enough to prevent a hungry pet or curious toddler from tipping the container onto its side.